


На восток, пройдя по прямой

by boloh, fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boloh/pseuds/boloh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020
Summary: Регис мог придумать тысячу оправданий и сотни благоразумных поводов, объясняющих почему он пришёл, но правда была лишь в том, что он надеялся облегчить чужую боль.
Relationships: Dettlaff van der Eretein/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	На восток, пройдя по прямой

Регис знал, что Детлаффу понадобится время. Тот не стал бы уходить слишком далеко от стаи, и догнать его не составляло труда, но побег, пускай и иллюзорный, был ему необходим. Преследование раненого зверя никогда не заканчивалось ничем хорошим, поэтому Регис провёл с Геральтом целую ночь, выпивая и вспоминая былое под высоким звёздным небом, и только поздним утром отправился в путь. 

Он двигался на северо-восток, вдоль берега Блессюры, но медленно. Связь указывала дорогу и, следуя ей, Регис уже к вечеру мог добраться до Детлаффа, но тот нуждался не только в побеге, но и в покое. Регис хотел дать ему время, но боялся надолго оставлять одного. В злобе рождались скверные мысли, а Регис, пускай и не мог избавить Детлаффа от них, мог принять часть гнева на себя. Детлафф ещё долго не перестанет злиться, так пусть у импульса будет адресат, а не расплывчатое понятие "люди". Пусть лучше злится на Региса, за то, что тот пришёл. 

"Неделя", — решил Регис, последний раз обернувшись на проснувшийся ото сна город, и выступил в путь. Этого срока должно было хватить им обоим. 

Через пару часов после выхода из Боклера, его нагнала временно осиротевшая стая, но Регис уверенно отослал их назад, дав обещание, что вернёт вожака в полном порядке. Они доверяли ему, чувствуя кровь Детлаффа и их глубокую связь, но так же они боялись. Они шипели, что Сиана никогда им не нравилась, и хорошо, что Детлафф наконец избавился от человека, но если даже её влияния хватило, чтобы вынудить его исполнять приказы, то что же мог сделать кровный брат со смутными намерениями? Регис отправил им ментальную волну сожаления, тепла и ответного презрения к Сиане, и они отступили, хотя самые упорные продолжали следовать на расстоянии до конца дня. 

Время, как и дорога, текло мучительно медленно. Неторопливое путешествие с идеалистичными прибрежными пейзажами и шелестом высоких крон, могло бы быть приятным, не будь его причина такой печальной. Регис всё чаще прикладывал руку напротив сердца, будто пытался закрыть рану. Глухая боль, доносящаяся с другой стороны связи, выматывала, но гораздо хуже становилось, когда она сменялась тишиной. Регис знал, что это значит — Детлафф пытался от него закрыться. 

Их истончившиеся за годы в разлуке узы были не так сильны, как прежде, но Регис всё равно каждый день, в любую минуту, мог потянуться к Детлаффу и услышать его в биении сердца, запахе, который тот вдохнул, мимолётном отголоске эмоций. Теперь, чувствуя пустоту там, где полагалось звучать непрерывному эху, Региса накрывало чем-то отдалённо похожим на людское беспокойство. Он понимал, что пустота временная, и Детлафф не сможет отгораживаться вечность, но ему всё равно было странно и плохо. Наверное, то же самое он бы чувствовал, если бы потерял часть тела, а та всё никак не начинала регенерировать. 

Такие мысли вызывали невольную грустную улыбку. Регис лежал ночами в высоких травах, чтобы убить часы, слушая плеск волн и спящий лес, и вспоминал, как после спасения, только проснувшись, впервые ощутил чужое присутствие в груди. Тогда он почувствовал себя в ней ужасно тесно и позднее классифицировал эту тесноту как вторжение. Детлафф отвечал через связь терпеливой поддержкой, но неизменным непониманием. Сам он воспринимал тесноту совсем иначе. Как "не одиночество". 

В те первые месяцы, когда Регис был ещё слишком слаб для движений, и голос Детлаффа внутри головы оставался его единственной нитью с внешним миром, они очень много разговаривали. О том, что видели и знали, где были, что пережили, чего хотели и кем являлись. Примерно тогда же Регис кристально ясно осознал, что для Детлаффа, так или иначе, всё закончилось бы Кровной Связью с кем-то. Детлафф, в отличие от него, не чувствовал дискомфорта, ему не пришлось привыкать. Конечно, с его-то стремлением находиться среди собратьев.

А вот Регису было сложнее. Но он тоже привык, как привыкают все живые существа к изменениям созревшего тела, и потом забывают, как было раньше. Звучание Детлаффа, даже если всего одна нота, теперь всегда было с ним, и теряя эту ноту, Регис будто терял часть себя. И можно было вновь научиться жить без неё, но теперь он не думал, что хотел бы. 

Выйдя наконец к заброшенной пещере, в глубине которой скрывался Детлафф, он поднял голову, смотря на висящий в небе полумесяц. Сняв с плеча торбу с травами, Регис расстегнул жилет и глубоко выдохнул. Он делал то же самое, что и все дни в пути — не торопился. Детлафф молчал, игнорируя его присутствие, и Регис впервые с момента, как ступил за пределы Боклера, потянулся к его разуму. Лёгким касанием, сравнимым с касанием ветра, задал одинокий вопрос: "Как ты, мой друг?" 

Но Детлафф проигнорировал и его. Молчание тоже было ответом, поэтому Регис уселся перед входом, откинувшись спиной на валун, и прикрыл глаза, позволяя себе почувствовать прохладу ночи и сырость росы в траве. Он будто был стражем, только вот не знал, сторожил он того, кто скрывался в пещере, или весь мир снаружи. 

***

Прошло ещё три дня, прежде чем Детлафф подал голос. Регис возвращался к пещере после недолгой прогулки, подкармливая ягодами птицу на плече, когда почувствовал не просьбу, приказ: "Уходи". Они оба знали, что Детлафф не может приказывать, по крайней мере с уверенностью, что Регис послушается. Он отогнал птицу и прикрыл глаза, стараясь звучать как можно мягче. 

"Я просто побуду рядом, мой друг. На случай, если ты захочешь поговорить".

Это был бесхитростный предлог, в который Детлафф, конечно же, не поверил, но вместо возражений, он опять замолк и следующие несколько дней старательно отгораживался, вынуждая Региса держать руку у груди всё чаще и дольше. Но затем сумрачным прохладным утром всё изменилось. Детлафф сдался. Региса вытолкнуло из полудрёмы волной смазанных перепутанных чувств: вина, злость, разочарование, усталость... 

Ни одно из них не принадлежало ему, по крайней мере не в такой интенсивности, а значит, ожидание закончилось. Детлафф держался долго, но даже его упрямство не было бесконечным. Очередное обессиленное "уходи" Регис легко проигнорировал. Он снял пояс, аккуратно пристроив его на траве, положил сверху перчатки, жилет и дублет, оставшись только в рубашке, и сделал первый шаг в затхлую пещеру. 

Ходы виляли и расходились, под ногами хрустел сор и чьи-то мелкие кости, но в остальном стояла мёртвая тишина. Если здесь и жили какие-то существа, они давно разбежались, напуганные убийственной аурой Детлаффа. Выйдя под высокий куполообразный свод, Регис медленно выдохнул, смотря на свернувшегося в плотный кокон нетопыря. 

"Ты здесь не нужен" — раздалось у него в голове, и на мгновение Регис остановился. 

"Я знаю", — с горечью согласился он. — "Но все равно останусь". 

"Убирайся, иначе я нападу", — прорычал Детлафф, но Регис был глух к его угрозе, точно так же, как Детлафф был глух к его решимости. Стянув рубашку через голову, он отбросил её и медленно двинулся к забившемуся в дальний угол пещеры нетопырю. В груди тянуло от смешанных чувств. 

Конечно, Детлафф мог справиться в одиночку — как и всем вечным созданиям, ему требовалось больше времени, чем людям, которые забывали свои обиды так же быстро, как проживали жизни. Он бы справился, но Регис не мог уйти, как сам Детлафф годы назад не смог оставить его в Стигге. Они чувствовали страдания друг друга, и Регис мог придумать тысячу оправданий и сотни благоразумных поводов, объясняющих почему он пришёл, но правда была лишь в том, что он надеялся облегчить чужую боль. Своей смертью Сиана искупила собственное предательство, но не избавила Детлаффа от его последствий. 

— Мой друг, — шёпотом позвал Регис, остановившись в нескольких шагах. Тяжёлое дыхание вырывалось из горла вместе с облачками пара. В подземной пещере наверняка было холодно, но этого Регис не чувствовал, в отличие от сдавившего грудь обруча. Детлафф упрямо молчал, но бессильная злость, исходящая от него волнами, говорила громче слов. Он не напал, когда Регис приложил раскрытые ладони к кожистым крыльям. Те были шершавые, жёсткие и напряглись, крепче обняв тело под ними в защитном жесте. 

Регис сглотнул, делая последний шаг, обхватил огромный кокон, насколько хватало размаха рук, и прижался к нему лбом, пока позволяя Детлаффу сохранить эту минимальную преграду. Его хрипящие вздохи отдавались вибрацией, и казалось, что он дрожит. Это было лишь иллюзией, но Регис не мог от неё избавиться. 

— Брат мой, — прошептал он, прикрыв глаза, и выбросил в пространство то, что чувствовал сам, придержав единственное чувство — жалость. Он не направлял образы Детлаффу, зная, что прямое послание будет слишком насыщенным. Они и так резонировали, связь звенела, почти делая больно после стольких лет молчания. 

Сожаление, непонимание, сострадание, злость на обстоятельства, жажда помочь, усталость — всё смешивалось. Всё с большим трудом получалось разобрать, где чьё, но подхваченный древними инстинктами, Регис и не хотел. Кровные узы втаскивали его в водоворот, а сильные эмоции Детлаффа беспрестанно увеличивали скорость. Но Регис чувствовал, что это ещё не всё, Детлафф до сих пор сдерживался. 

"Отдай мне половину", — попросил он и горячо пообещал: — "Я справлюсь". 

Позже Детлафф будет ужасно зол за свою затянувшуюся вспышку, но Регис и тогда собирался быть рядом. 

"Ты тоже справишься", — твёрдо добавил он, и после этой мысли в поток прорвалось жгучее презрение, и направлено оно было Детлаффом на самого себя. За то, что допустил, позволил обмануть, погрузился настолько глубоко. "Как я мог?" Мысли звучали как общие, и жалость, которую так не хотел показывать Регис, тоже было не скрыть, но похоже, Детлаффа она не сильно заботила. По крайней мере пока. 

Последнее, что их разделяло — преграда крыльев, и Регису стоило снова обратиться к терпению, но его истинной природе оно было чуждо, а окрепшая кровная связь взывала к ней. Что значила физическая близость в сравнении с ментальной? Регис прямо сейчас видел и чувствовал Детлаффа изнутри, и им не хватало крошечного кусочка, чтобы окончательно слиться, а затем разделить всё пополам, как он и хотел. 

"Давай же, мой друг", — Регис сжал когти, но толстая кожа выдержала, и тогда он ушёл в переходную форму. Если бы он только мог перевоплотиться полностью... Но пройдёт еще минимум несколько лет, прежде чем он восстановится для таких подвигов. Сейчас Детлафф был значительно сильнее, Регис не мог предложить ему бой, чтобы выплеснуть остаток злости, но были другие способы. Его тело, его кровь. Вампир всегда оставался вампиром, даже разбитый предательством, даже если этот вампир — Детлафф. 

Направив ему образ собственного окровавленного горла, Регис добавил ноту ожидания и сыграл грязно — попросил об ответной услуге, зная, что Детлафф не сможет отказать. Столько лет отнюдь не платонической зависимости одного от другого оставили отпечаток на них обоих. Детлафф не мог злиться. Он знал, что Регис всегда ждёт его крови, и сейчас, когда натянутые нервы звенели, а голова гудела от своих и чужих мыслей, было так логично отвлечься на что-то знакомое, что-то, что могло принести облегчение. 

"Я пришёл разделить с тобой всё", — Регису больше не нужно было искать правильные слова, он даже почти не мог выбрать их, потому что Детлафф считывал всё прежде чем оно рождалось в сознании. — "Это моё право согласно узам. Знаешь, что я прав, не противься, мой брат". 

Детлафф утробно зарычал, уступая. Мощные крылья дрогнули и медленно разошлись в стороны. Регису пришлось сделать шаг назад, чтобы дать пространство, но Детлафф не позволил подойти снова. Сорвавшись с места со скоростью, которую человеческий глаз едва ли мог отследить, он опрокинул Региса, пробив отростками плечи и пришпилив его к каменному полу. Запах крови ударил в нос. Страха и боли не было — Регис знал намерение Детлаффа. В нём не было жажды навредить, только вымученная, глухая усталость и злость, по большей степени обращённая внутрь. Прикрыв глаза, Регис откинул голову, демонстрируя горло. 

— Сделай это, — шумно выдохнул он и слова прокатились по всей пещере, достигнув каждого её тёмного уголка, даже сознания Детлаффа. Протянув руки вперёд, Регис обхватил его морду и привлёк к себе, перебарывая слабое сопротивление. Скрытые под землёй, вдали от всего живого, они могли отбросить законы чуждого мира и не делить больше ничего на своё и не своё. Подстёгнутая физическим контактом связь протягиваясь между ними уже не нитями, а стальными, нерушимыми канатами. Она была сильнее, чем истинная любовь, больше, чем самая страстная близость. 

— Давай же, — подогнал Регис, и Детлафф с рычанием впился ему в шею, делая жадные глотки. Пропущенная струйка крови щекотно сбежала вдоль ключицы, вливаясь в лужу на камнях. Из пробитых плеч под Регисом уже натекло достаточно. Он всё ещё был слишком слаб, чтобы полностью удовлетворить аппетит Детлаффа в этой форме, но тот бы не взял много, не дав ничего в ответ. 

На очередном глотке, Детлафф сместился и приложил к губам Региса запястье, там, где даже у нетопырей кожа была тоньше и нежнее. И Регис не собирался спорить, что жаждал этого. Повторив рык Детлаффа, он укусил, и в момент, когда горячее и густое хлынуло ему в горло, время растянулось и замерло. Вся их кровь стала общей, как и мысли, и чувства. Двух разных тел больше не существовало, даже разумом Регис сознавал себя как крепко сплетённый с Детлаффом единый организм. Исчезло почти всё, кроме общего сердцебиения, солёного, терпкого вкуса на языке и ослепительно яркого "не одиночества". Не было Сианы с предательством, стаи, ждущей возвращения, Геральта, которого Регис не дал бы убить. Острое сожаление, что всё это закончится, вспыхнуло и потухло. Как жаль, что эти мгновения не могли длиться вечно. Как жаль, что они слишком стары и умны, чтобы просто остаться на месте и выпить друг друга до дна...

Когда Детлафф оторвался от его горла, Регис чувствовал себя безумно слабым, почти так же, как когда только начинал ходить после восстановления, и немного опустошённым. Непривычный холод сковал конечности, в голове было гулко, а грудь и желудок, в противовес, грело сытым, довольным теплом. Регис перевёл плывущий взгляд на Детлаффа, но тот только качнул головой и очень мягко провёл когтистой рукой по его губам, смазывая кровь. 

"Теперь отдохни" — приказал он, и в этот раз Регис предпочёл послушаться, опустив тяжёлые веки. В последнюю секунду, перед тем, как сон забрал его, он устало подумал — чьими были те мысли о сожалении? Неужели его собственные?


End file.
